


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Canon-Typical Violence, Darkfic, Hell, Implied Torture, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Michael tells Lucifer he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Sometimes, Michael tells Lucifer he loves him. He murmurs it as he fastens the burning iron cuffs around Lucifer’s wrists, he whispers it against his brother’s skin through bloody lips, he shouts it like a battle cry in between fierce strikes as he tears the (at least cosmetically) human body Lucifer’s confined to into pieces. Sometimes he hisses it in time with painful thrusts, forcing his way into Lucifer’s grace and body with equal vigor, as if he’s trying to split the other angel in two. It’s barely noticeable amidst the agony, the pleas falling from Lucifer’s lips- “Michael, please Michael, stop, stop it, please!”- that he barely even thinks to make anymore and naturally remain ignored, the way he can’t even keep his eyes open through the pain and the way Michael shouts to look at him when he lets his eyes close, the filthy kisses pressed to his jaw and throat that always turn into rough bites no matter how gentle they start… but Lucifer hears it, every single time, the pain it gives him to hear the words worse than any of the rest.

Those times are the worst.

He wonders if Michael even really believes what he’s saying anymore, or if it’s just well-crafted lies, another level of torture. Lucifer tries to reason with himself as he’s hanging by his bound wrists, watching Michael wearing his face and turning his tortures on Sam, that no one, not even an angel with far too much masturbatory self-righteousness and far too many daddy issues, could consider this love.

Blood runs down his chest and legs and he thinks of ancient exorcisms and purification rituals that humans would do when they thought the people they loved were tainted or possessed. He’s loathe to compare another of his kind to humans, but Michael’s behaving so barbarically that he can’t stop himself. He’s closer to a demon now as he rips Sam to shreds. Watching Michael, Lucifer’s mind sees, not an angel, but a monster.

Perhaps that’s what Michael sees when he looks at Lucifer. Something broken that can be fixed. Something he needs to purify. The same kind of abomination he sees in Sam.

Sam, Sam, Samuel, Sammy, Lucifer wishes he could call out to his vessel, to tell him it’s Michael hurting him like this. He shouts the Boy King’s name against the blood-stained gag in his mouth. He manages to make an audible sound a little like that of a strangled cat. Sam looks up but cannot see him.

Adam glances at him sympathetically from his place on the rack as Michael leaves Sam to come teach Lucifer a lesson about keeping quiet.

He tells him he loves him as he shoves his hand through Lucifer’s chest.

Michael’s trying to fix him, he thinks.

But the monster he thought was his brother is the only thing breaking him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic here on AO3, though it's not the first fic I've written. Darkfic isn't normally my thing I swear.


End file.
